Kendo Practice
by ShadowVid
Summary: This story bases around Cody and Yolei. My first digimon romance please go easy on the reviews.


Kendo Practice  
  
AN-None these characters don't belong to me. I wanted to do something no one has before. If you don't think Cody and Yolei would make a good couple. THEN DON'T READ THIS! GET OUTTA HERE!-Italics indicate thought.-ShadowVid  
  
  
  
Cody sits there by the phone. Gathering his thought. Should I call? I don't know if I should. I've done it millions of times before though. Why can't I do it now? I'll just tell her my computers broken. Yeah thats it. But when she comes over and finds that it isn't-. Cody's thought where inturepted by a phone call. He picks it up and momentarily forget bout what he was thinking about. "Hello?" he asks to the person on the other line.  
"Hey, Cody? I'm glad your there. I want to learn how to Kendo practice. Your grandfather inspired me when I met him. I'm coming over right now, I hope you have some extra equipment my size. Thanks a bunch bye!" says Yolei on the other end, then hanging up.  
Cody just sits there blinking into space. "I got to get ready!" He quickly goes to the Kendo room in his apartment and checks the gear. "Phew...theres enough." Right then there is a knock on the door. When he opens it he finds a big surprise.  
"Hey Cody! I can't thank you enough for letting me do this" Says Yolei walking in, surprisingly in a green dress with a red purse.'  
"uh...Yolei. You can't Kendo with that kind of clothing on you know."  
"Oh! Sorry Cody. I just came back from a party and I didn't have time to get dressed. Some guys tried to kiss me and I couldn't defend myself. So I thought you could teach me how." She explains brushing some of her purple hair behind her ear. I hope Cody bought that. Yolei thinks while Cody shows her to the room.  
"Here." says Cody handing her some pants. "These should be about your size." he pipes up.  
"Thanks again." she whispers into his ear and goes into the bathroom to change. "Um..Cody? You forgot a shirt."  
"You wont need one. The suit will cover the upper portion." he says kinda wishing that it didn't.  
"Cody can you get me a suit?" she asks opening the door a little.  
Cody Grabs a suit and realizes the crack in the door a too small. "Yolei you'll have to open the door some more. The suit can't fit though that crack."  
Yolei gets some crazy idea. I hope cody likes what he sees. Yolei then opens the door to reveal that she is standing there, in the blue jeans Cody gave her and just her bra that looks a little too small for her.  
"uh…uh…uh…uh" Cody just stands there stuttering at what ha had hopped to see since he met her. "Please forgive me for this." Cody pleades then tackls Yolei, lying ontop of her and kisses her deeply and full of love. What surprised him was not why he kissed her, it was that she was kissing back. His eyes widened at the feeling and opened his mouth partly, sliding his tounge in to taste her sweet mouth. She mimicked his moves when suddenly, breaking their heavenly kiss was.  
"CODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOU ASS TO YOUR ROOM AND WAIT THERE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! AND YOLEI! YOU ARE NO LONGER ALOUD TO THIS PREMISES AGAIN SO GET YOUR WHORE ASS OUT OF MY HOME!!!!"  
Cody pulls back slowly and slowly walks to his room crying before leaving his place ontop of Yolei he whispers "I love you.."  
Yolei…not being able to reply the saying runs out of the apartment crying her heart out. When she returns home she calls up Sora.  
"Hello?" Sora asks answering the phone.  
Sniveling the whole time "So-Sora? I need your help! My love's mom banned us from seeing eachother again!" She yells then starts wailing.  
"Get a grip girl. If you two really do love eachother then you'll see him agan.  
Back at Cody's house.  
"MOM! STOP!" Cody pleades and yells as she whips him.  
"No, Honey you must learn not to do that!" As she whips him again and again. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. She looks down at her bleeding son. "I'll be right back to whip ur weak ass some more. DON'T MOVE!"  
Shivering Cody manages a weak response. "ok"  
As soon as Cody's mom opens the door there is a loud crack. "THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME BITCH!" screams Yolei who just broke her jaw, spiting on her. "TAKE THIS!" kicking her knee's breaking them into two. "Don't worry Cody I'm COMEING!" she yells running towards his room. When she reaches it she sees what horible actions have taken place. "CODY!" She runs to him and holds him in her arms. "CODY! CODY SPEAK TO ME!" She pleads crying.  
"Yo-Yo-Yolei…is that you?" Cody chokes out, loosing blood fast.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"I'm..I'm sorry…I'm leaving. The world is becoming black fast.  
"NO! CODY STAY WITH ME PLEASE! CODY!" Yolei pleades.  
"G-G-goodbye my…love…" Then he falls limp, within her arms.  
The last thing on Cody's mind was Please live,and be happy…Yolei.  
When Cody opens his eyes again. He sees a white ceiling, beeping machine, and a warm bed. "Where…where am I? I thought I had died." Cody then looks to his left seeing a sleeping body there with purple hair. It didn't take long until he realizes who that is. "Y-Yolei?"  
Yolei slowly wakes up. "C-Cody?" she then bolts straight up and look at him tear eyed. Looking as if she's been crying for weeks. "CODY! DOCTORS COME QUICK HE'S AWAKE!"  
Then it his him. "I'm..in a hospital." He looks around and see's a docter who looks faintly Familiar.  
"You've been out if it for 2 weeks Cody? Feel better?" Joe asks.  
"2 weeks?! What happened to me?!" Cody yells surprised.  
Joe doesn't seem surprised by this loss. "Well from what Yolei tells me, you got punished for something and your mom was whipping you. Yolei came and found you. You had lost a lot of blood and fainted from it. Then Yolei called me and I brought a medical team and kept you in care for the 2 weeks." He explains.  
Cody's in shock as he remembers the pain he felt being whipped." I remember now.." he admits.  
"Joe? Could you leave Cody and I alone for awhile? We have things to discuss" she asks.  
"Sure" Joe reply's leaving the room shutting the door.  
Yolei then walks over to Cody's bed and sits down down on it, making a slight squeek as she sits down. "Cody…I wanted to say this, though I don't know how. But I always though actions speak louder then words" Yolei whispers and she lowers her face towards Cody's and presses their lips together.  
As this happened a shock of pleasure waved over Cody. Getting the message and kisses her back. Like before parting his lips and inserts his tounge into her mouth tasting her mouth again. Pulling back Cody says "I guess you where trying to say..I love you?" Cody asks though pretty sure.  
"Yes, That is what I mean." She answers kssing him gently again. "Now you should rest. Your more then likely tired." She orders.  
"I am." He responds slowly sinking into the bed, the creaking of the springs return. "Goodnight..my love" he whispers brushing part of her hair aside, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Memories and hopes of what to happen floating in his head as he dreams.  



End file.
